Tears
by Roaramon
Summary: Another mimato fanfic. Alot of stuff happing at one time. Please review!


Authors note: This is a Mimato fanfic. Matt is about 17 and Mimi is about 16. They both still live with there parents. There is drinking involved in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any digimon characters involved in this story.  
************************************************************************  
  
TEARS  
By, Roaramon  
  
It was a cool evening in Japan. A car was swerving terribly down a small road. Just then a pair of lights began flashing as the car passed an intersection. "Not now." The driver said groggily. He pulled over and looked at the officer who came up to his window. "You did not stop for that stop sign back there. Can I have you license and registration please." The man fumbled through a pile of papers on the passenger set until he found the information. "Here you go." he said as he gave the papers to the officer. "Ok Mr. Ishida. I am giving you a warning this time. Your free to go." the officer said as he gave the papers back and drove off. "What a waste of time." He said as he drove off.  
************************************************************************  
"Dad's been gone a long time." Matt said to himself. "He probably stopped at a bar like usual." Matt sighed. Just then Matt heard banging and stumbling out side the door. "Here he is now." Matt groaned. Just then the door banged open and there stood his father. "Stupid cop." He said slamming the door behind him. "Do you want dinner?" Matt said timidly. "No I all ready ate you stupid kid." He said smacking Matt. "This house looks like a mess. Why didn't you clean it." He said staring drunkenly at Matt. "I did. I just did not have time to finish." Matt said putting his head down. "That's not an excuse." His dad said as he hit Matt over the head. He fell to the ground on impact. "This is what you get for not following orders." His dad said as he began hitting Matt all over his body. Then he grabbed a glass bottle and slammed it over Matt's back. Matt fell back too the ground as blood became visible on his shirt. "Now clean up this mess." He said as he left Matt bleeding on the floor. Matt got up and cleaned up the mess then he went to the bathroom to check is cuts. "I can't stand these drunken rages anymore." Matt said as he tried to clean his wounds on his back. "I give up." He said throwing a towel in the basket. "I am got to get out of here." Matt said as he walked out of the bathroom in pain. "I'll go for a walk to clear my head." He thought as he grab his coat and headed out.   
  
He was walking for awhile until he saw a familiar face in the distance. "Hey Mimi." Matt called out. "Oh hi Matt. What's up." She asked as she greeted him. "Nothing much how bout you." Matt asked smiling "Same thing." She said smiling back. "So where you off to." Matt asked. "Just walking home, where you going." Mimi asked looking at Matt. "Just walking around. Can I walk you home." He said looking at her. "Sure. Would be nice to have someone to talk to." "Ok lets go." Matt said as he began to walk with Mimi. They stopped at a intersection and waited for the light to change. "So how are thing." Matt asked as the light change. "Ok nothing really different." Mimi said as see began to walk across the street. "MIMI! WAIT!" Matt shouted as he pulled her back as a car sped by. "That was close. You ok?" Matt said looking at Mimi. "You saved me Matt." Mimi said sincerely. "It was nothing. Just didn't want to see you get hurt." Matt said as he turned away blushing. "Thanks Matt. I owe one." "No you don't." Matt replied as they crossed the street. "Ya I do. If you ever need a favor just ask me." "All right. Ifs that's what you want." They walked the rest of the way in silence.   
  
"Well I'll see you later ok" Matt said as he watched Mimi walk up to the door. "Ya see you later. And thank again Matt. I owe you a lot." She said shutting the door. "What do you owe Mimi." Her mom asked her. "Nothing, Matt just saved me from becoming road kill." Mimi said as she walked up to her room. "Are you all right?!" "Ya. He pulled me out of the was just in time." Mimi said as she continued up the stairs. "I can't believe he saved me. My knight. Always watching over me." Mimi thought as she got ready for bed. "I can't wait to see him again. I really like being with him. Hopefully nothing will ruin it like this time." Mimi thought as she fell asleep.  
************************************************************************  
"I can't believe that guy almost hit Mimi. Wasn't he watching where he was going." Matt thought as he got in bed. He laid on his back but shot up again with extreme pain. "My back hurts even more that before. Maybe it's getting infected. Oh well I'll look at it in the morning." He said to himself and he laid on his stomach. "Well that's only a little better. I can't even go to sleep because of these stupid cut and bruised all over me." He thought as he went to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
The next morning Matt was in so much pain that he could barely get out of bed. His dad had already left for work and Matt was alone. He went to the bathroom and try to tend to his wounds but he was unable to do anything. "I really have to get these taken care of. Maybe Mimi will help. She's good with these type of things and I'm sure she won't tell anyone." He said to himself as he got dressed and walked out the door.  
  
"Hello. Is Mimi hear?" Matt said shyly. "She's here. Who are you?" her mom asked. "I'm Matt. I just needed to ask Mimi for a favor." Matt replied. "Your the one who saved my Mimi yesterday!" she said excitedly. "Ya. It was no big deal." Matt said. "Well thank you for watching over her." Her mom said as Mimi walked into the room. "Hey Matt. What are you doing here?" Mimi asked smiling. "I needed to ask you for a favor Mimi if that's all right." "Of course. Come with me." Mimi said as she lead Matt upstairs. "So what do you want?" Mimi asked as she sat down on her bed with Matt. "I know this sounds strange but I need you to take a look at my back. I have some bad cuts that need to be cleaned but my dad was not home to take care of it for me." Matt said as he looked down in shame. "No problem Matt. Don't look so sad about it. Everyone need help now and again. And besides I owe you a lot for what you did for me yesterday." Mimi said as she walked to the bathroom and got her first aid kit. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said as he sighed in relief. "Ok now just take off you shirt." She said smiling. Matt looked at her strangely. "Well how else am I suppose to help you when you have you shirt on." Mimi said laughing. "You promise not to freak out?" Matt said looking away. He was now unsure that Mimi should see all the wounds on him. "I am sorry Mimi. I better go." Matt said as he started for the door but Mimi stopped him. "Matt if you hurt let me help you. I don't what you leaving if you in pain." Mimi said as she placed her had on his shoulder. "I won't make fun of you if that's what you afraid of." Mimi said as she lead him back to her bed. "All right Mimi but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Matt said as he began taking off his shirt. "Tell anyone what... Oh my god. What happened to you Matt." Mimi said as she ran over to Matt. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Matt said looking away. "Don't worry about it. Look at you how can I not worry. How did this happen." Mimi said worriedly. "It's nothing. Just my dad don't worry about it." Matt said "Your dad did this to you?" Mimi said as she began to look at his wounds. "Don't worry about it Mimi just don't tell anyone." "All right but I really don't like not letting someone know." Mimi said as she began looking thought her first aid kit. "Looks like these cuts on your back are becoming infected. But I don't have any thing to clean them with. I am all out of cream." She began to wash the blood off and covered the major wounds. "Why don't we go down to the market and pick up some cream, ok. It will help with the healing and keep it from getting infected." Mimi said looking at Matt. "All right. I have some money on me." Matt said looking at Mimi. He put his shirt back on and walked out with Mimi.   
  
"I just can't believe some one would do this to you." Mimi said looking down. "Don't worry about Mimi. It's no big deal." "Well it is to me." Mimi said looking up at Matt. Just then they saw a car swerving down the road. "Isn't that your dad's truck Matt." Mimi said looking at the car. "Ya that's him. He's probably drunk again." He said looking away from the car. It sped by them and turned around a corner. Just then they heard a loud crash and smoke came from around the corner. "Oh my god, what happened?" Mimi asked worriedly as they began to run towards the car. It had flame coming out the top of it. "He hit that tree hard." Matt said looking at the car. He could smell gas coming from the car. "Get away Mimi. Go find help." Matt said as he moved slowly towards the burning car. "Be careful Matt." Mimi said as she ran off to find help. Luckily there was a house at the corner. Mimi called the police. Them she ran back towards the car. She was just about to turn around the corner when there was a loud explosion. "Matt!!" Mimi screamed as she ran around the corner. She saw him coming away from the dragging his father away. "Matt are you ok." she said as she ran towards him. He wasn't hurt badly. He just had a bad burn on his arm. Just then the police and fire trucks pulled up. "Is he all right Matt?" Mimi asked as she helped pull him to safety. "I don't then so. He's not breathing and he has no heart beat." Matt said calmly. A group of medic's came to him. They pronounced him dead on impacted. His body was full of alcohol. "Oh well." Matt said walking away.   
  
"You ok Matt." Mimi said concertedly. "Ya, why wouldn't I be." Matt said looking at Mimi strangely. "Well you father just died. Don't you care. I feel like crying for him and I did not even know him that well." Mimi said as tears formed in her eyes. "Why would I cry for him. I know he would not live long. I only glad that he hit a tree instead of another car." "What do you mean Matt." "Well he was always getting drunk. It was only a matter of time until it killed him. Besides why would I care for someone like him. All he did was yell and hit me." Matt said firmly. "Ya but he's still you dad." "Not in my mind. I only saw him as a drunk. No good to anyone." "Is that how you feel about everyone. That you don't care about anyone." Mimi said looking towards the ground sadly. "No, I do care for some people just not him." "So you cry for no one." "I cry only for people I care a lot about. People who never hurt me, people who are always there for me." Matt said as he began to walk away. "Wait Matt. What about you cuts?" "They'll be ok. You did a good job cleaning them. Thanks Mimi." Matt said as he walked away into the darkness.   
************************************************************************  
Mimi tosses and turned in her bed. She was still thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago. "How can he be unshaken by what just happened. Its like he cares for no one so he will never be hurt." Mimi got up and dressed. Though it was late she had to think. She decided to walk around for awhile.  
************************************************************************  
Matt shot up in bed. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. It's not like I care he died. It's what Mimi said to me 'So you cry for no one'. It's not that I don't care it's just that I don't want to be hurt again." Matt got up and decided to go to where every his legs took him. He walked down towards a more woods part of town. He walked along a whinnied road. On the right there was forest, on the left there was a slanted cliff.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi was walking down a road. To here left was a thick forest and to her right was a step cliff. "I wish I knew why I am so worried. It's not like I should care about Matt's father, it's because of how he reacted. I wish I knew what I could do for him. Mimi continued walking with her head down not watching where she was going.  
************************************************************************  
"Come on... lets see how fast this car can go." A energized teen shouted to his friend. "No it's to wet. What if I get stuck in mud or I lose control." "What's the worse that will happen. It's not like there's anyone else on the road." "All right. Lets test this car." The car speeded up and rapidity sped down the road. "All right floor it." "Here were go." "Oh man I can't hold it. I am losing control." "What's that?" "The end of the road. Quick jump." They quickly leaped out for the of the out of control car.  
************************************************************************  
"Maybe it's because I want to help him care. He needs to know that people care about him even though he does not care about anyone else. Maybe if he know how much I care about him he'll realize that others care too." Mimi said as she turned a sharp corner. She some kind of engine screaming. "Oh man. Look out." A voice yelled at her. She looked up only to see a pair of head lights heading strait for her. She turned to run but it was a dead end. She jumped as the car followed her and crashed it to the side of the cliff. Mimi blacked out as she looked up seeing the car falling towards her.  
************************************************************************  
""What have we don't" "We your the one who was driving." "You were yelling at me to go faster." "All right worry about who's fault it is later. We need to find help. Go up to one of the houses and call for help. I see if I can get down there." "OK." he ran to get help as the other tried to climb down.   
  
"Did you call for help?" "Ya they'll be hear soon. Can we climb down there?" "No. It's to muddy. I don't think any machines can get down there either." "Do you think she's ok?" I don't know.  
************************************************************************  
"I'm being a jerk. Mimi's only trying to help and I keep acting cold towards her." Matt said to himself. Then he saw the boy yelling at each other at the end of the road. "What's going on." Matt asked. "We lost control of our car and it ran off the cliff." "So." "Well ran some girl down with it." "Is she all right." "We're not sure. She has made no noise and the cliff is to muddy to climb down." "What did she look like." "Well she was small, looked like she was about 16." Said one boy. "She had brown hair and eyes. She looked like she had just seen some one die. She looked like she was going to cry." Said the other. "Mimi" Matt thought. "It couldn't be could it." He thought. "Let me see if I can get down there." Matt said as he began to climb down to the car.  
  
"I hope it's not Mimi. How could it be, but then again it could be." Matt had a really bad feeling that it was. As he got close to the car the ground got wetter. The car's front end was buried in the mud and it had broken in the middle and was leaning down the cliff. It was a tangle of mental and somewhere inside was Mimi. Matt know it. "Mimi can you hear me." Matt said softly as he squeezed his way between the bars of twisted mental. Then he saw her. She was under the front end of the car. From her waist down was buried in the mud. Matt crawled over carefully and tried to wake her. "Mimi you ok. It's me Matt." he said will gently shaking her. "Come on Mimi you have to be ok." Matt said as tears began to form in his eyes. "Please wake up." Matt cried. Tears were streaming down his face. "Matt??" "Mimi!!" Matt said as he lowered his head towards hers. "Matt its you." Mimi said faintly. "Ya, I'm hear." Matt said as he nudged his head with hears. She felt tears falling from his face. "Matt your crying." Mimi said surprisingly. "Ya, I told you I only cry for people I really care about." He said smiling at Mimi. "Oh Matt, I so scared. What's going to happen." She said as she began to cry in fear. "I don't know. It's to muddy to get any type of machine down here and the car is to beat up to be safely lifted up. It will fall apart in the air." He said laying down next to her. She began to cry more and shiver with cold and fear. "It's going to be ok. I promise." Matt took off his jacket and put it around Mimi to keep her warm. She curled up in it and nuzzled up close to Matt.   
  
"Hey kid you down there." A voice came from above them. "Ya, we're ok." Matt yelled back. "What her conduction?" "She's stuck under the front end out the car. It's so muddy she not hurt badly but it's to cold and wet down her. If we don't get her out soon she'll get hypothermia." Matt yelled back. "Well we can't get any type of machine down there and no one else can climb down there. You'll have to figure out how to get her out on you own." "What if I pull her out?" "That might work but you could cause the car to fall more. But looks like that's the only option." "All right."  
  
"Ok Mimi. Give me you hand and try to help." "Ok Matt." She took his hand and held on tight. No matter now hard Matt pulled he could not get her out. "Maybe if I dig you out." He said as he began to shovel mud out from around Mimi. "Mimi stuttered and began to whimper. Matt pulled out and hugged her. "It will be ok Mimi. I'll get you out." He said will holding her. Just then the car began to fall over. "Oh no." Matt shouted. He grab Mimi and pulled her as heard as he could. Mimi throw her arms around Matt as the car began to fall more. She held on tight as Matt began to pull her out and away from the falling car. They got out of the was just as it crashed down. "You two ok" the guy called down to them. "Ya, we're ok." Matt said as he held Mimi. He began to cry again. "Matt way are you crying?" Mimi said looking up at him crying. "I am just glad your ok." he said pulling her closer.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh my Mimi are you ok." Mimi's mom said as she came running up to Mimi who was in a hospital bed. "I ok mom. Just a little banged up. Thanks to Matt I'm ok." She said pointing to Matt who as sleeping in the chair next to Mimi's bed. "Your lucky to have such a great guy watching over you." "I know mom. I needed to ask you a favor mom." Mimi said looking away from her. "What is it Mimi." "You know because Matt's dad died he has to move away." Mimi said looking sadly at Matt. "I think I understand Mimi." "I don't want to lose him mom." Mimi said as she began crying. "You don't have to Mimi. I owe him so much of saving you. If he want's he can stay with us until he gets back on his feet." "Really mom." Mimi looked up smiling "Really" her mom looked back also smiling. Just then Matt began to stir. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Her mom said as she walked out of the room. "Thanks Mom." Mimi said as she walked out.  
  
"Matt?? You ok." Mimi asked. "Ya, I'm all right. How bout you. How do you feel." "I feel fine know that your wake." She said smiling lovingly at him. "I'm glad you ok. You really had he scared last night." Matt said smiling back. "Why were you crying Matt?" "I already told." Matt laughed. "Ya but..." "What did not believe I would every cry?" "Well no. I did not think you cared about any one that much to cry." "I care more than you'll ever know." Matt said as he moved closer to Mimi. "I think I know how much you care?" "Ya. Well how much." Matt said still moving closer to Mimi's face. "About how much I care about you Matt." she said before their lips locked. "It's going to be hard to leave you Mimi. You the only one who I have ever really cared about." Matt said as he turned away sadly. "You don't have to leave Matt." "I don't?" Matt said curiously. "No. I owe you my life Matt. My parents are so grateful for you watching over me they want you to stay." Mimi said smiling. "Really!!" Matt said excitedly. "Ya. My parents want you to stay with me. So if you want you can stay with us Matt." "Really, I can." Matt said as tears formed in his eyes. "If you want." "Of course I want to." He said as tears now streamed down his face. "So why are you crying now?" "Well I'm just so happy that I get to stay with you." Matt said pulling Mimi close again. "Me too Matt. Me too."  



End file.
